Choices and Decisions
by Parvatti
Summary: Ron has to make a lifechanging decision. What will come out of it? In responce of a challenge on Once Upon A Time. RWHG. another short oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Now, on to the story:**

**Choices and Decisions.**

There was a hard stomping up the stairs and the entire family cringed. It wasn't hard to guess what was going on. There was only one thing that could get Ron in a mood like that. Hermione Granger, famous bushy-haired know-it-all (she had more letters in her name then the Boy Who Lived did) it was obvious the two of them had a fight… "again."

Ron slammed his door closed and pummelled down on his bed. He sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure of what to do anymore, they had been out of Hogwarts for a year now, and he still hadn't mustered up the courage to ask Hermione out. Obviously he was one of the shyer Weasleys, since Fred and George had exclaimed in the middle of the common room if Angelina and Alicia would go out with them.

He had really planned on doing it today, during work. He and Hermione always had lunch together. But when he got there he had seen John, a co-worker of his Mione doing some ill concealed flirting. Despite his usual tempers he had remained calm and had planned to confront Hermione about it later on…

…Boy had that been a mistake, Hermione had immediately gone into defence and there was no way he would make a chance now. He would've bumped his head against the wall if he hadn't known already how much it would hurt (He had a bruise to show for it already)

Off course his major concern was: Would she say yes? And if she wouldn't, could they still be friends? Would he be able to walk around seeing her each day knowing he could never have her? See her dating other guys? Even worse… Marrying another guy?

He nearly cried at the thought. But finally came to a decision, if he didn't try, he would have to see it all anyway.

He got up and fixed his clothes. He had been put in Gryffindor he thought, I have to show at least a little courage. A plan soon came up in his mind. He decided to buy some Lilly's first, Hermione's favourite flowers, because he had to apologize first, before taking any further steps.

He picked up his wallet and headed down, careful to avoid the kitchen and any awkward questions. By the time his mother noticed him, he was through the door and halfway apparating to Diagon Alley to buy some flowers. After he entered the leaky cauldron however he noticed Hermione and Ginny sitting at a table in the corner. Getting curious he decided to do some eaves dropping, hoping to get a clue of what to do.

"I just don't know what to do Ginny." He heard. "I love him, you know that… I just don't know how much longer I can wait for him." Ron had hope swelling in his heart… could it perhaps be they were talking about him? He shot a quick prayer and pointed his ears.

"Your right Mione, but give him some more time…" There fell a small pause after this. "It is after all Ron whom were talking about. He usually is a little thick." Ron nearly objected, but he was to happy from what he heard and he really didn't want them to know he had heard. So he did something totally unlike him. He skipped out of the Leaky Cauldron to buy the flowers. After all, he still had to apologize. After doing so he thought he still had some time. It would be a while before Ginny and Hermione would go home. So he decided to do some additional shopping. It wasn't that long before Hermione's birthday, and he really wanted to get here something special. Besides the usual book he gave her every year.

He entered a jewellery store and immediately spotted the most perfect necklace. A small golden chain with a sapphire gem in the middle. Her birthstone he immediately recognized. It was ridiculously expensive, but Ron didn't even think twice while buying it.

He decided the two of them would've gone home by now so he went to Hermione's apartment, feeling all jittery. With a small pop he arrived in front of her door. He took a deep breath and pushed on the bell. The flowers secured in his hands. Footsteps could be heard and after what seemed like a lifetime to him the door opened. Hermione appeared in the doorway, she started to say something, but when she caught the sight ahead of her, her mouth dropped open.

"Hi Mione," she went red at hearing her nickname, just as she always did. "Look, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier today I shouldn't have said what I did." Here she interrupted him "No Ron, I should be apologizing…" She couldn't come any further because Ron had put his hand on her mouth. "Please let me finish, he whispered." Hermione nodded mutely, and Ron removed his hand. "Mione, I didn't want to interfere with your life, but I can't help myself. I can't NOT love you, I can't stand to see you with a another guy, as just friends or closer, so please, would you go out with me?"

Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Ron really wanted to go out with her? The one she loved above everything else loved her to? She flung herself into his arms, crying of happiness.

Ron patted her on her back awkwardly, he had never been comfortable with girls, and even his short lived courage couldn't change THAT. Still he was nearly falling apart of happiness, due to her reaction it was obvious that her answer was yes. He nearly couldn't believe it, he was so happy. Then he suddenly remembered the flowers.

"Mione?" She pulled herself together again, and stood on her own feet again. " These are," Then he sees that they were completely smashed, "Uhmm, were for you." He said, ruffling up his hair again." Hermione smiled, "They are gorgeous, it's the thought that counts after all… now come in."

Ron walked past her and the door fell closed behind them.

20 years later Hermione looked back at her time with Ron, they had only been dating for 2 months before he proposed (something that shocked not only her, but his entire family, since he did it on a family gathering.) And they were married just 3 months after that. With a happy smile she looked around the Burrow, now her and Ron's house. With 7 children she had become what she had sworn she would never be. The 2nd Mrs. Weasley.

Still… she couldn't be happier.

**A/N This is in response to a challenge on the Once Upon A Time site, I know it's just a short story, but please review.**


End file.
